


City Of Angels

by Stylinsonhorayne



Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-07
Updated: 2014-06-15
Packaged: 2018-02-03 17:52:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 13,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1753507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stylinsonhorayne/pseuds/Stylinsonhorayne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>OHMYGOD I am SO sorry how I ended the last chapter!!!!</p></blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"How did I know you would try to fight me?" Kate asked, chuckling. "Lucky guess. I guess you found some people who can stand you?" Derek asked, gesturing to the people behind her. She rolled her eyes and sighed. "So Derek, instead of trying to protect the banshees and humans, you should have brought them to you and left the wolves at the house. I don't have a problem with humans, banshees maybe, but wolves, not very smart of you, was it?" She asked. "It may seem like it wasn't," Derek growled and they lunged at their targets.

Isaac jumped on a smaller boy with olive skin and dyed green hair. Scott got the brown haired girl with purple eyes, Peter and Cora got the big on and the quick black haired girl and Derek got Kate. "Why are you with her?" Isaac asked the boy he had pinned to a tree. "S-she helped me. I could've died if it weren't for her," he whimpered. "She only did it to gain power, I promise you. What's your name?" Isaac asked. "L-Logan," he whispered. Isaac helped him up and brushed him off. "Well, Logan, do you want to help us? You'll still be here and alive, but with better people and on the good side," Isaac said. "Okay," Logan said.

Isaac noticed the others had managed to have their targets switch sides and they advanced on Kate. "W-what are you doing? I helped you guys," she said. "You still only did it for power," the black haired girl said. "Sadly, no one here is on your side anymore," Derek said, his claws on her neck. "Now when I do it this time I won't mess it up like Peter did. I'll cut off your head and make sure you're long dead before I slash you in half again. Can't make mistakes, can I?" Derek asked. Kate whimpered and the other wolves turned the younger ones away, telling them to cover their eyes and plug their ears. 

Plugging their ears only muffled her short scream before the forest fell silent. They all slowly turned back and Derek stepped on Kate's dead body. He slashed at it again with Peter and Cora, every swipe for a dead family member who died in the fire she'd caused.

They stopped onto when her body was in three peices and started digging sat the ground, digging a hole big enough to bury her in and have no suspicions. 

When they finished, they looked at the younger kids, hiding their hands. "How old are you guys?" Cora asked. "I'm 13, Jacob is 16, Brenna is 15, and Lexa is 13," said and they nodded. "Would you like to come with us?" Scott asked and they all looked at the taller male which they guessed to be Jacob. "Yes, we would," he said and they all started walking, surrounding the younger ones. 

"Are you guys related or did you never even see each other before the pack?" Isaac asked. "Lexa and Logan are related, but other than that we've never met each other before the pack," Jacob said and they nodded. Derek opened the door to his house and they all walked in. 

"So I don't think you can all stay here, but I'm sure you could stay with Scott or Ethan. If not I'll let you stay if you become part of my pack," Derek said and they nodded. "What rank are you guys?" Scott asked. "Lexa and Logan are omegas, Brenna is a Beta and I'm also a Beta," Jacob said and they nodded. "I'll ask my mom and Ethan will ask Danny. We should go to Danny's house to check on them," Scott said and they nodded. Since they only had one car and that could only fit five people they walked to Danny's house, knocking on the door. 

Danny opened it and they walked in. "So we were wondering if any of these guys could stay with some of you guys?" Cora asked. "Lexa and Logan will go together and share the same room, Brenna and I won't," Jacob said and they nodded. "I'll text my dad if he'd let someone stay over. If he says yes it will problably be Jacob, we can't really have girls in our house," stiles said and they nodded.

"I'm sure my parents wouldn't mind letting two people stay with me. They let Ethan, so they'll problably let Lexa and Logan," Danny said and called them, walking out the door. "Where will I go?" Brenna asked. "Derek, she could stay with us," Cora suggested. "But I can't be in a house with only a mom who's never really there as the girl!" Hannah protested. "I'll ask my mom," Scott said and called her, leaving.

A few minutes later Danny came back and said it was a yes. He led the twins to their new room and they thanked him, looking at it. "My dad said sure," Stiles said and Jacob nodded. "Yes from my mom," Scott said and Brenna nodded, sitting by Hannah. "We should all stay so we can like, click as a pack. That's a thing, right?" Stiles asked and they all rolled their eyes, sitting down. 

-

Ethan sat up, looking around and standing up when he realized Danny wasn't there. He stepped around the others sleepng bodies and followed Danny's scent to the bathroom. 

He opened the door and Danny looked up at him. "How did you know I was here?" Danny asked, biting his lip. "I just gue- I followed your scent," Ethan said, remembering Danny knew about him. "Old habit?" Danny asked. "Sorry," Ethan said and sat on the counter, looking at Danny. 

"Why did you leave?" He asked. Danny shrugged, looking at his feet and back at Ethan. "Just wanted some time alone to think," he said, smiling softly. "About what?" Ethan asked. "Isaac's pregnant again and Scott has feelings for him and I don't know of he'd want to stay with me or be with Scott if he knew," Danny said. "He'll figure out soon enough," Ethan said quietly, sitting down infront of Danny. "What if he picks Scott?" Danny asked. "Hopefully you'd take me back, I'm getting bored," Ethan joked and Danny chuckled, standing up.

"Want to go sleep in my room with me?" Danny asked. "Yeah," Ethan said and stood up. "And by sleep I mean actually sleeping," Danny said and Ethan rolled his eyes. "I know. You're still with Isaac, as of now," Ethan said and led them to Danny's room. He pulled off his shirt and looked at Danny. "What time is it?" He asked. Danny looked at the clock, sitting on the bed. "One in the morning," he said and Ethan nodded, laying next to him.

"Do you think Isaac will be mad if he sees us together or smells me on you?" Ethan asked. "I think he has other things to worry about at the moment," Danny said and Ethan nodded, slowly falling asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Isaac woke up and stumbled to the bathroom, sitting infront of the toilet and vomiting. When he stopped for a few seconds he slipped his shirt off and threw it on the floor, planning on washing it later to get the vomit off. Or throwing it away. He groaned and vomited again, weakly resting his head on the toilet bowl.

"Y'know a lot of people put their buts there, I wouldn't want to place my head there if I were you," Scott remarked and crouched next to him, rubbing Isaac's back. "I know," Isaac groaned, pulling his head up and leaning against Scott, sighing. "I think I'm done now," he said quietly and Scott helped him up, flushed, and looked at his shirt on the floor. 

"Should I wash it or burn it?" He asked and Isaac chuckled, rinsing his mouth out. "I don't really care, preferably burned," he said and Scott nodded. "Noted for later," he said and smiled at Isaac. "You're okay, right?" He breathed and Isaac nodded. "You won't throw up again, will you?" Scott asked. "No, it's all out now," Isaac said and Scott smiled, advancing towards him. "Good," he said soflty and attached thier lips, shutting the door with his foot.

-

"Is there another bathroom?" Logan groaned. "Upstairs, why?" Danny asked. "This bathroom door is locked and for the past five minutes you could hear smacking sounds," Logan said. "Smacking how?" Danny asked. "Like making out," Logan said and went upstairs. "The only ones not still asleep besides us and Logan are" "Isaac and Scott," Ethan whispered. "I guess Isaac picked Scott then," Danny said. "You don't know that, maybe it's just Scott kissing Isaac and Isaac's not kissing back," Ethan suggested. "It's been going on longer than five minutes, I'm sure he kissed back by now," Danny said and walked into the living room, sighing. 

Isaac looked at Scott, swallowing thickly. "Sorry, I'm so sorry," Scott apologized and grabbed the door handle. "Did you hear or feel me objecting?" Isaac asked and sat on the counter, looking down at Scott. "No," Scott grumbled. "Then I problsoby didn't hate it," Isaac replied and patted the spot next to him. Scott said by him and leaned back, looking at him. 

"Y'know, I think we problsoby shouldn't be sitting on a counter," he said and Isaac smiled, kissing Scott softly. Scott sighed contently and kissed back, cradling Isaac's cheek. Isaac pulled back and bit his lip, looking down. "Sorry," he blushed. "I didn't object, so why are you sorry?" Scott asked. "You deserve better than me," Isaac said softly and Scott sighed. "If anyone deserves more it's you. You deserve so much better than anyone in this house," he said. "How?" Isaac asked.

"You're beautiful, the only reason you've been mean to some of us is because how your dad treated you," Scott said. "Yeah but I'm a horrible person for being relieved that he's dead," Isaac said. "No you aren't, you have every right to be relieved," Scott said. "We should get back, they're getting suspicious," Isaac said and hopped off the counter. "...fine," Scott sighed and slid off the counter next to him, walking out with Isaac behind him. 

"What were you guys doing in there?" Lexa asked and they saw Jacob behind her, shaking his head and mouthing 'no' over and over. "I threw up and he helped me clean myself up," Isaac said and she smiled. "He's so sweet," she said and stood up to Isaac ear. "And I know you're lying," she added and walked over to Logan and Hannah. Brenna rolled her eyes and walked off. 

"Um, Isaac, can we talk?" Danny asked and Isaac nodded, following Danny to the furthest room so they were sure no one would hear them. "Um, are you going to be with Scott now?" Danny asked. "I don't know," Isaac said and sat down, looking up at Danny. "Can you think about it? Because I kind of need to know if Ethan and I can get back together or not," Danny said and Isaac nodded. "Yeah, I'll think about it. C-could you leave me alone for a little so I can think?" Isaac asked and Danny nodded, walking out the door and shutting it.

Isaac sniffed and wiped his eyes, walking over to the window and looking out, crying. He's replacing me that quickly; he already has replaced me, Isaac thought. He rubbed his eyes and opened the window, sitting on the sill and gripping the side, making sure he wouldn't fall.

-

"Where's Isaac?" Scott asked when Danny walked back alone. "He said he would think if he wanted to be with out or not so I'd know if I could get back with Ethan," Danny said and Scott groaned, slapping his forehead. "You idiot!" He yelled and ran up to the room Isaac was sitting in.

He walked in and saw Isaac sitting on the window will with his legs hanging out. "Isaac?" Scott asked, walking over slowly. "Don't worry, I won't jump," Isaac sniffed and Scott sat by him. "Did Danny make you feel bad?" Scott asked. "No, why would you think that?" Isaac asked, wiping his eyes again. "First of all, you can't really lie to a werewolf, second, you're crying," Scott said and gently wiped Isaac cheek. "He's already replaced me. Before I even said if I wanted to be with him or not," Isaac said, looking at Scott with glassy eyes. "Do you want to be with him?" Scott asked. "I just want to be alone right now. Don't worry, I won't jump; I promise," Isaac said, smiling soflty and Scott nodded, kissing him soflty before getting up and walking out.

-

"He said he wanted to be left alone?" Logan asked Scott. "Yeah," Scott said and sat down. "I'll go talk to him," Logan said and started walking upstairs. "Why? He wants to be alone," Scott objected. "I know how he feels, trust me; he needs someone who understands," Logan said and continued to the room, standing by the door a few minutes, looking at Isaac carefully before walking in.


	3. Chapter 3

"I said I wanted to be alone," Isaac said when Logan walked to him. "I know. I've said that several times myself. Thus isn't just about Danny, is it?" Logan asked, touching Isaac's shoulder. "No, I guess not," Isaac said and login pulled him up gently and set him on the floor. "Just in case," he said and touched Isaac's stomach. "It's not just about this, is it?" He asked and Isaac shook his head. "No, it's about Ethan coming and ruining everything since Danny just pushed you away. But it was still before then. It didn't seem like he cared enough," Logan said and Isaac nodded. "But he did care, Isaac. They all cared but they don't know how to show it. We've been through the same things, we're going through the same things," Logan said and pushed his hair back from his face. 

"So, don't think they don't care, they care tons. They just aren't good at showing it," Logan said and isaac chuckled soflty. "Alright, c'mon, let's go," Isaac said and waited for Logan before going downstairs. 

-

He glared at Danny and sat down by Logan, Hannah, Lexa, and Scott. "Doesn't Lexa remind you of Erica?" Isaac asked Scott. "The eyes are different but you can barely tell," he remarked softly. "That's why Derek looks really sad," Isaac breathed. "Atleast onendidntnlook like Boyd," Scott said and Isaac nodded, sighing and looking at the ground sadly. "I'm sorry," Scott said and rubbed Isaac's leg. "It's okay," he said and closed his eyes, cleaning against Scott. "'M sleepy," he murmured and curled up next to him. "Do you wanna go back home?" Scott asked and he nodded. "Uh, Hannah could you take Brenna when you leave here?" Scott asked and she nodded. "Thank you," he said and picked up Isaac, walking out the door.

He got to the house and set Isaac on the bed, sitting next to him. "My whole room is tainted," Isaac groaned sleepily. "By what?" Scott asked. "Danny! His scent is everywhere and even with the scent gone," Isaac trailed off, cuddling under the covers and looking at Scott. "Join me?" He asked and Scott nodded, laying under the covers with him and holding him. 

While Isaac was asleep he mumbled about Danny. "Danny took it," he mumbled. "Took what?" Scott asked. "M' verginitly," Isaac whispered. "Danny was your first time? And that was, last year? I mean, I know why he was, I'm not judging, but you know you didn't have to do that then," Scott said. "Well it seemed like a good idea at the time," Isaac mumbled angrily. "I know, you could've waited though," Scott mumbled the last part.

"Why would I wait?" Isaac asked. "I-I kinda wanted to be your first time," Scott said soflty. "Oh, so this has been going on for a long time?" Isaac asked. "Yeah, I'm suprised you didn't notice. Everyone else did," Scott remarked softly. "I'm sorry," Isaac said, frowning. "It's okay," Scott said and walked out the room. Isaac sighed and rolled over, falling asleep and whimpering when he realized no one was holding him. 

-

Scott ran into the room and saw Isaac, sitting up and panting. "Why'd you scream?" He asked. "J-just a nightmare," Isaac gasped out and Scott sat down by him, kissing him. Isaac relaxed and kissed back, slowing it. "What was it about?" Scott asked, sitting under the covers with Isaac, holding him and nuzzling him hair. Isaac hummed softly. "I don't like sleeping alone. It makes me feel... Alone. And, hated," Isaac said. "You aren't hated or alone. You've got me, and I'm sure Hannah would love to cuddle with you, she cuddled with anyone," Scott said and Isaac nodded, chuckling soflty. 

"You're staying, right?" He asked. "Of course I'm staying. You screaming was the most horrible thing I've ever heard," Scott whispered. "What about me crying? That's usually worse than screaming," Isaac reminded him. "Crying is usually sadness or pain; screaming is horror, suffering, pain. I don't like it. I don't like you crying either, but screaming is worse," Scott said and Isaac grunted soflty, rolling over in Scott's arms. He held Scott's arms and rested his head on his chest, sighing.

"I'm going to sleep," he mumbled and Scott kissed his forehead. "Okay," he whispered, but Isaac was already asleep.

-

Isaac woke up and looked up at Scott, squinting. "You okay?" Scott asked. "I don't feel good.vitsmreally bright and loud," he croaked and Scott nodded. "I need to go to school, you wanna stay home?" Scott asked. "Yes," Isaac whispered and Scott kissed his nose softly before getting dressed and walking out the door. 

A few hours later Scott texted him, 'studying with stiles. I'll be home in a few hours. My mom will be back in an hour.' Isaac sighed and replied, 'okay :(.' 

He heard a loud rumble of thunder and whimpered, hugging the blanket closer to him and looking at the front door -he was on the couch now, watching tv. He heard the doorbell ring and slowly got up, walking to the door and opening it.


	4. Chapter 4

"Heather?" He asked and she looked up at him, biting her lip. "C-can I come I-in?" She asked, shaking. "Yeah. You um, you need something? Like, clothes?" He asked, looking at her shaking, wet, body. She nodded and he let her in, leading her to his room. He gave her a sweater and sweatpants to wear and made hot cocoa while she dried off.

"I don't understand, I thought you were dead," Isaac said when he sat down by her. "I know. I'm sorry I did that, I was a coward," she spat. "How?" He asked. "I saw what dad did to you and I didn't want to go back," she whispered and he nodded. "It's okay. I wouldn't want you to get hurt, too. How did you live? She slashed your throat and stomach," Isaac said and she shrugged. "I don't know. I heard you knew people who might know so I came to find you," she said and he nodded. 

"Wait... How long have you been alive?" He asked. "The whole time, but I only just got enough strength and bravery to ring the doorbell," she said and he hugged her tightly, closing his eyes and letting tears fall onto her shoulder. "I missed you so much," he whispered. "I missed you to," she said, hugging him back as she started crying. 

The door opened and Isaac looked up, seeing Melissa. "Who's this?" Melissa asked. "She's my apparently alive sister, Heather. Long story," Isaac said and Melissa nodded, walking over to her. "Are you going to stay with us?" Melissa asked. "If you'd have me, yes," she said and Melissa smiled. "Of course we'd have you. I've already taken in two girls and this one, what's one more?" She asked and Heather smiled, wiping her eyes. "Isaac, you'll share a room with her, yes?" Melissa asked and he nodded. "Unless she wants to room with the girls," he said and Heather shrugged. "I need to meet them first," she said and he nodded.

"They're studying with the rest of the pack," he said and she nodded, furrowing her eyebrows. "Pack? Like, werewolf?" She asked and Isaac nodded. "Are you in the pack?" She asked and he nodded again. "I need to meet the alpha and then the vetrenarian to figure out his I survived," Heather said and Isaac nodded. "I'll show them to you tomorrow," he promised and she nodded. "Can I go to the bedroom and go to sleep?" She asked and he nodded. She thanked them and walked up to the room.

When the door shut Melissa turned on Isaac. "Tell me how she's your apparently not dead sister," Melissa said and Isaac sighed, starting the story he told Danny several months ago.

-

Scott opened the door and went to Isaac's room, softly opening the door. Isaac sat on the bed talking to a girl who looked a lot like him. "Isaac?" Scott asked. "Scott! This is my sister, Heather. The one that apparently didn't die," he said and Scott nodded, walking over to her. "So am I sleeping in my room then?" Scott asked. "Yeah, she wants to stay with me until she knows Brenna and Hannah, she doesn't want to sleep with strangers," Isaac said and Hearher looked between them, frowning. "I'm so sorry, I'll go sleep on the couch," she said and started to get up when Scott lightly pushed her pack onto the bed. 

"I have my own bedroom. It's fine," he said and smiled at her. He kissed Isaac quickly and walked to his room, sighing.

Someone knocked on his door and he groaned. "It's opened!" He called and Hannah walked in, sitting by him. "Um, Brenna said her and Jacob were walking down the street and they heard something so Jacob was going to see what it was and she followed and well, um, they're in the room, come look," she said and led Scott to hers and Brennan room.

He saw Brenna and Jacob laying on the bed, bruised and bloodied. Brenna looked horrible, but in way better condition than Jacob. While her face and body was scarred in deep gashes most of his skin was torn off, some wounds revealing muscle.

"Oh my god, what are they doing here?!" He yelled. "I panicked! Where else was I supposed to take them?" Hannah asked. "To Deaton! Nevermind, I'll call him," Scott said and pulled out his phone, dialing Deaton quickly. "I need you to come to my house; quickly. No time to explain," Scott said as soon as Deaton answered. "Well, I might not get there as quickly as you think," Deaton said and hung up, looking at Stiles who was staring at an unconscious, bloodied, bruised, Derek.


	5. Chapter 5

Deaton walked in the room and looked at them. "Hmmm," he murmured. "What? Do you know what did this?" Scott asked. "No. But Derek had the exact same markings," Deaton said and walked over to Jacob and Brenna. "I'll take care of Jacob first, he looks like he's closer to death," Deaton observed. 

"So where is Derek?" Scott asked as Deaton worked on Jacob. "Stiles is driving him here, they'll be here in a few-" he was inturrupted by a few rings of the doorbell. "Now," he smiled and Scott ran downstairs, opening the door. "Help me carry him in?" Stiles asked and he nodded, walking to the car and helping stiles drag in Derek. 

They groaned and set him in a chair in the room, looking at each other. "Should we get Isaac?" Stiles asked. "He'll be here in a little bit, he senses his alpha is in danger," Deaton said and the door opened. Isaac and Heather walked in. "What happened to them?" Isaac asked as Heather hugged his side, hiding her face. "Something attacked them, Jacobs is worse," Deaton said. "They can heal, why are you sewing him up?" Isaac asked. "I'm not 'sewing him up,' Isaac. I'm holding off the flow of blood until they gain conciousness. They can't heal if they're unconscious," Deaton said, smiling at him. 

"Then why aren't you working on the others?" He asked, indicating to Brenna and Derek. "Because the thing that attacked Jacob tore the muscle, his is more fatal. They'll live, he might not. Blood is coming out quicker," Deaton said. "Can't you make them gain conciousness?" He asked. "No. Don't worry, they'll wake up soon," he said quietly and Jacobs eyes flashed red before turning to yellow. 

Scott's eyes widened and he bit his lip. "Brenna?!" Jacob said and sat up, looking at Brenna. "Huh," stiles said. "Who would've guessed he'd be the first to wake up?"

Jacob grabbed Brenna's hand and sighed, closing his eyes. "Listen to her heartbeat," he whispered, rubbing her hand on his cheek. "It's weak," Scott murmured. "How's hers the weakest?" Stiles asked. "I mean, she's barely got any scratches, but Derek and Jacob have tons," he reminded them and Scott sighed. "She was poisoned!" Jacob growled. "How?" Hannah asked. "I know how," Heather murmured. 

"How?" Jacob asked. "Look here," she said and turned Brenna over. She took Brenna's shirt off, trailing her finger next to the long gash. "How did she get poisoned by that? It looks like a normal scratch," Jacob said. Give me your arm," Heather said and he did. She flipped it over and looked at the cuts. "shirt off," she instructed and he obliged, letting her look at the slashes. "Bring Derek over here somebody," she said and Isaac and Scott picked him up and put him on the bed, taking his shirt off. "See these," she said and pointed to the ones on him. They looked exactly the same. "They're exactly the same," Jacob said, frowning. 

"No, look. The edges of hers is slightly inflamed and lighter," she said and he sighed. "No, it's not," he said frustratedly. "You have better vision than me," she reminded him. "We don't even know what you are, you can't say that," he said. "Heather, can you put your fingernail on the top of her cut?" Deaton asked and she nodded, placing her finger on it. "Carefully drag it down; gently," he said and she nodded again, sliding her nail in the cut. She pulled her finger away and smiled. "She isn't poisoned anymore," she said and stood up, walking back over to Isaac. "I think I have an idea of what you are," Deaton said. 

"What am I?" She asked. "A Lifrea. It's like a mix of different creatures. You can heal like a Phoenix and use your bones as wepons like an Addonexus. You can also change skin to any creature you desire," he said and she smiled. "Cool," she said. "Oh, you can also heal, so if your bones snap while you use them as a wepon they'll grow back. If you use your fingernails they'll grow quicker," he added and she nodded. "Does that mean I can wake up Derek and Brenna?" She asked.

Deaton nodded and she walked over to Derek, placing her nails lightly on his skin. "How do I do this?" She asked. "You'll figure it out," he said and she closed her eyes, breathing deeply before she shoved her nails into his chest. 

He gasped out and she pulled them off, wiping them on her clothes. "So you stab his heart with your magic nails?" Stiles asked. "I guess," she shrugged and walked over to Brenna. She did the same thing and Brenna sat up, smiling at Jacob. "I thought we were dead for sure," she said. "You practically were. We could barely hear your heartbeat," he said and she nuzzled him, sighing. "If you need to learn more about Lifreas come visit my office any time. It's the veterinarians office," Deaton said and left. 

Jacob was sitting up, resting against the hesdboard and holding Brenna. "Do you guys need the room to yourselves?" Scott asked. "Yes," Jacob said, smiling. "Alright guys, let's leave them alone," Hannah said and they all walked out, going to Scott's room, which was the biggest, next to Melissa's. 

"I thought you were dead," Jacob breathed, tears forming in his eyes. "How did we survive?" She whispered. "Heather. She can heal and do a lot of other cool things," he said, resting their foreheads together. "Remind me to thank Heather," Brenna whispered and connected their lips. Jacob closed his eyes and kissed back, rubbing her back soflty.

"They do realise they aren't being that quiet, right?" Isaac asked. "I'm pretty sure they don't care," Scott said and intertwined their fingers, resting his head on Isaac's shoulder. "We should tell Ethan about all this stuff," Hannah said. "And Lexa and Logan. And Peter and Cora, if they're still here," Derek said. "We need to ask them later what they saw," Scott said. "Or you could ask Derek, who if you've forgotten has also been attacked by it," stiles did and Derek rolled his eyes. "Stiles, shut up," he growled. 

"Did you see anything?" Hannah asked, sitting down. "Yeah, I think it was an Addonexus. I saw a bunch of bones slashing at me," he said. "Maybe it's a skin changer. It can change into anything evil. Then you'll never know what it is," Isaac said. "Oh, and we're back to the not helping," stiles said. Isaac smiled at him and sighed. "That means this thing is more powerful than any of us," Scott said. "Exept me," Heather chimed in. 

They all turned to her and she shrugged. "I'm just saying, being able to heal and turn my bones into weapons, along with changing in to anything else, if it can only change I would problably have an advantage," she said. "Shit," Isaac growled and got up, going outside.

Isaac kicked the brick wall and slammed his fists on it, panting. "Isaac? Isaac!" He heard Heather yell. "I'm fine!" He yelled. "Behind you!" She warned but was too late as claws peirced his neck. He blacked out and tumbled onto the ground closing his eyes.


	6. Chapter 6

"Isaac? Are you alright?" A familiar voice asked. He opened his eyes and saw Allison looking down at him. "Yeah, where am I?" He asked, sitting up. "Halfway between life and death," he heard Aiden say. He walked over to him and sat down. 

"So, who is it? Us or them?" He asked. "Where am I in the world?" He asked. "Hospital. They're all taking turned two at a time to see you," Allison said. "How long have I been there?" He asked. "A few weeks. You're in a coma," she said. He nodded and saw Aiden looking at his feet. "How's Ethan?" He asked. "He's fine. He came back and he's with Danny," he said. "I thought you were with him," Aiden said. "For a while. Then Ethan came back and Danny got with him. I'm uh, I'm with Scott now," he said. 

"Is Scott happy with you?" Allison asked. "Yes. But he never goes a day without thinking of you. None of us do," he said and she hugged him. "You have to survive," she said. "Why? Something's out there trying to kill us all," he said. "Not all of us. Only one," she said. "Your sister; Heather," Aiden said. 

"Why is it trying to kill her?" Isaac asked. "When it kills it gains the power of who it killed. Since she's stronger than it it can aboard the power and destroy all mankind. You have to help stop it," Allison said. "Do I go back now?" He asked. They nodded and said goodbye, walking away.

Isaac sighed and closed his eyes.

-

He blinked and squinted, groaning. "Isaac?" Heather asked. "Turn the fucking light off," he grumbled and she chuckled, flipping the switch. He sighed and opened his eyes, looking at her and smiling. "Thanks," he said in a hoarse voice. "Um, the thing kind of came back when you were out," she said. "Who did it try to get this time?" He asked, sitting up. "It tried to get Scott. He's fine though, I helped heal him," she smiled and he grinned. "Good. Um, so when I was out I talked to my um, dead friends, and they said that the thing was after you," he said and she nodded. "I figured that out a few days ago. No one else has though," she said and he nodded. 

"Logan's hair color is blue now," she said and he nodded, smiling softly. "It's his color," he remarked and she nodded. "I thought you were dead," she whispered. "I was just in a coma," he said. "For almost two months. They almost pulled the plug twice. We stopped them, though. Your heart stopped five times, even with the machine," she said, tears falling down her cheeks.

"Hey. Hey, hey, hey, it's okay. I'm okay, I'm here. I'm alive," he said and she bit her lip, choking back a sob. "It's okay, it's okay. C'mere," he said and she crawled onto the bed next to him. She hid her face in his chest and let out a loud sob, her body shaking. "I almost lost you," she cried. "But you didn't. I'm right here, it's fine. Everything's okay," he cooed, kissing the top of her head. "No it's not! Y-you could've died!" She said, rubbing her face against him. 

He wrapped his arms around her and rested his lips on the top if her head, breathing slowly and calming her down. "I tried to heal you but I couldn't. It wouldn't work," she said. "How? What happened?" He asked. "I-I reached out for you and my hand couldn't touch your cut," she said in a shaky voice. "They must've dipped whatever they stabbed me with in some kind of poison," he said and she nodded. "Deaton said it was something with wolfsbane, and since I can't control my powers fully yet I couldn't get through and heal and I was the only one who could," she said.

He kissed the top of her head and nuzzled her. "I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have reacted like that, but when you said you were problably the only one who could kill it I started freaking out," he apologized. "Why did you start freaking out?" She asked. "Because it could kill you if you tried to fight it," he whispered. "Oh, Isaac. I would never, ever let it do that. I'm stronger than it, I would be able to kill it," she said. "No, no! You don't know how to fully control your powers, it's stronger right now," he said. "I worked on it and I'm really good now," she said and laughed. "What?" He asked. "You. Your hair's grown out, it looks cute," she said and he blushed. 

"I need to cut it then," he said. "No, you look really cute. Don't. Here, have a look," she said and handed a mirror to him. He bit his lip and handed it back to her. "How do you think you look?" She asked. "Good," he admitted. "Good. Because even if you didn't think you looked good I'd make you keep your hair like that, and you know you would," she said and he nodded. "Besides, I could problably grow it back," she said and he laughed. "I'll go tell the others you're awake," she said and got up, going out the room. 

He sighed and closed his eyes, licking his lips. "Isaac?" Derek asked and he looked up at Derek. "Wow. You look, way younger than you really are," he said and Isaac shrugged. "That's good, I guess. I have to keep it, Heather's making me," he said and Derek nodded. "There's always one person you can never say no too," he said. "If I did cut it anyways she's permanently glue a wig to my hair that looked just like it does now," he said and Derek nodded. 

"Derek? How long were you in here?" Isaac asked. "You were in here for about 61 days and if I add all the hours together about 47 ish days," he said. "Aw, you're concerned about me," Isaac said. "Of course I am. You're pack; family. I can't lose you," he said and Isaac smiled.

Melissa came in last and let him out. When they got to the house it was 10 o'clock pm and everyone was really tired since they barely got any sleep over the past two months. Heather had bonded with Hannah and Brenna and was sleeping in their room now. 

Isaac and Scott each went to their own rooms. Since Isaac had been sleeping alone by himself for the past two months they both thought he didn't need anyone to sleep with. He didn't. This time, Scott did.

A few hours after they all went to bed Scott woke up with a jolt, screaming. Isaac opened the door quickly and turned on the light, looking at Scott. "You alright?" He asked. "Yeah. Just a nightmare," Scott said, swallowing thickly. "Want me to stay?" Isaac asked and Scott nodded.

Isaac turned the light off and walked over to Scott, slowly crawling into bed with him and letting Scott sttach himself to Isaac. Isaac chuckled, rubbing Scott's back. "What was your nightmare about?" Isaac asked. "You not waking up," he choked out. "Eat her was worried about that, too. Then she started crying and said my heart stopped five times even with the machine and I had to cuddle her to make her calm down," he said and Scott laughed weakly. "You died five times," he stated. "But I'm here now," Isaac said and genoty tipped Scott's chin up, attaching their lips. 

Scott pulled him closer, if even possible, and returned the kiss, sighing when they slowly pulled apart. "I'm glad you didn't die," Scott said. "Well good thing. You shouldn't be happy if I die. No one should, I'm the best thing in existence," Isaac joked and Scott nodded, snuggling down into the blankets. 

"I love you," Scott whispered and Isaac kissed him. "I love you, too," he murmured and held Scott while he fell asleep.


	7. Chapter 7

Scott woke up to an empty bed. He sighed and got up, walking into the living room and seeing Isaac sitting on the couch, eating a bowl of cereal and watching tv. "You're awake," Isaac said, looking sat him with big bags under his eyes. "Are you? You look horrible," Scott said. "I've had three energy drinks and no sleep," Isaac said, frowning. "Why would you do that?" Scott asked, sitting down by him. "No one else was guarding the house, anything could've come in and killed us," Isaac said.

"How about you go to sleep now and I stay on guard?" Scott suggested and Isaac nodded, leaning on Scott and falling asleep.

-

Isaac woke up and nuzzled Scott, sighing. "What time is it?" He asked. "8 in the morning," Scott said. "Holy shit, did I sleep through a whole day?!" Isaac asked, jerking up. 

Scott chuckled, rubbing Isaac's hair. "No. When I woke up it was 2 in the morning. It's fine though. Jacob and Brenna woke up so I went to sleep a little after you did. No one attacked us," he said and Isaac nodded. 

Heather walked downstairs and sat on the other couch, turning on the tv. "Hi guys," she said. "Good morning," Scott said and Isaac smiled at her. "Did you guys hear Jacob and Brenna last night?" She asked, turning and looking at them. "Yeah. They were loud," Isaac said. "They weren't that loud. We just have super hearing. We'll ask stiles when he wakes up," Scott said and they nodded. Isaac and Scott scooted over and let Heather sit by Isaac, cuddled into his side. She yawned and fluttered her eyes close. 

"Are you sure she's your older sister?" Scott asked and Isaac nodded. "She's just smaller and more vulnerable. She's still healing from so long ago," Isaac reminded him and he nodded, smiling softly at her. 

"She's cute," he remarked and Isaac nodded, rubbing her side as she shivered. She mumbled something and cuddled closer to him, sighing.

-

Jacob smiled down at Brenna who was cuddled against his side, breathing soflty. He lightly pushed the hair out of her face, studying it. "Why are you looking at me?" She grumbled. "Because your beautiful," he said and sighed, looking at the sheets. "We should uh- we should problably wash the sheets," he said. "I don't wanna," she whined, nuzzling his chest. "Alright, we won't now. Whatever," he said and laughed softly. She kissed his chest and sat ump leaning against him. 

"Do you think you can walk?" He asked. "No. I can barely even feel my legs," she grumbled sleepily. "Sorry about that," he said and she shrugged it off. "Carry me," she groaned and he got up, pulling his discarded clothes on. He helped her put hers on and scooped her up, carrying her down to the living room. 

"You guys were really loud last night," stiles said when they sat down and Jacob rolled his eyes while Brenna hid her face. Scott rested his head on Isaac's shoulder and looked up at him. "We need to go track down this Addonexus," Derek said and they groaned. "It won't kill us. It already tried, it won't try again," Logan said. "It is trying to kill someone," Derek said, sighing. "We just don't know who."

-

"Why can't you tell him you know who it's trying to kill?" Heather asked. "Because his way of fixing the problem would have something to do with you dying," Isaac said flatly. "Why don't you trust him?" Heather asked, stopping infront of him. "I don't trust him because you aren't in his pack. He won't care if you die," Isaac snarled. 

"Wow. That hurts, Isaac. I can't belive you think I'd sacrifice her," Derek said, walking out from the shadows. "Well I wasn't thinking sacrifice. More, cut her in half to make sure she won't come back and bury her," Isaac said. Derek growled. "I hate that you think that. I would never kill her," Derek said soflty. "Yeah, well I don't trust you," Isaac said, smiling and walking off with Heather.

"How did your plan go, Derek? Was it good?" A soft voice asked from behind him. He turned around and growled, showing his fangs. The girl tsked and walked towards him, pushing him into the wall and smiling up at him. "You know that you'll fail, and you know that she'll die," she said, trailing her poison coated claws along his chest. 

"I won't fail and she won't die," Derek growled and she frowned, shaking her head. She quickly dug her teeth into his neck, dragging them down and tearing the skin. He growled and tried pushing her off. " I could kill you right now. So why aren't i?" She asked. He glared at her and she bared her blood stained teeth. "Why. Aren't. I?" She growled. "I-I don't know," he said weakly. 

"I'm not killing you becasue he hasn't given the orders yet. But as soon as he says I can, my fingers might just slip," she said and ran her nails against his fresh wound. He growled and let out a cry, panting. "Don't worry, you won't die now. You can't die, until he gives the orders. I can poison you all I want, it won't work," she said and stuck her nails in his wound, pulling it apart. He gasped out and slid down the wall, groaning. 

"The poison will start to affect you when he gives the orders. You'll have three days after then. Now, where's the girl?" She asked. "W-what girl," Derek asked, barely audible as he choked on his blood. "You know what girl," she said and he shook his head. 

She put her lips infront of his parted ones and sighed. "Shame. I guess if you can't tell me, you won't be able to tell any one anything,"she said and but his tounge, sliding her teeth across it and spitting the chunks out. "Right now, all you'll do is sleep until someone finds you," she said and stepped on his neck. 

He weakly breathed and closed his eyes, taking his last breath.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OHMYGOD I am SO sorry how I ended the last chapter!!!!

Derek groaned and blinked, seeing Deaton and stiles looking at him. "Whoimynktinthenofmensl," he slurred. "What did he say?" Deaton asked. "He said 'why am I not in the hospital?'" Stiles said and Deaton nodded. "Your tounge is growing back, we got the poison out of your body. You'll live," Deaton said and Derek nodded, sitting up and wincing. 

"So I figured out that the Addonexus has minions, or atleast one. So either it attacked us before of it was one of its minions," he said and Deaton nodded. "I need to go tell the others," Derek said and got up. He leaned against the wall and growled. 

"You need to rest first," Deaton said and Derek shook his head. "I'm fine," he said and stood up, stumbling to the door. 

"Derek, seriously. We can have them come here if it's that urgent," stiles said and Derek sighed, sitting down. "Do you want me to call them?" Stiles asked and Derek nodded. "Call all of them. The minions might want to get any of them," he said. "And by all you mean?" "Lydia, Danny, Logan, Lexa, Jacob, Brenna, Isaac, Scott, Heather, Hannah," Derek mumbled and stiles nodded.

A few minutes later they all come in, staring at him. "The Addonexus has minions. So either it will attack and kill us or the minions will. The minions could be anybody. The one that attacked me was about as tall as Isaac and had black hair and really bright green eyes," Derek said. "You just described Tawny," Heather said. They all looked at her and she shrugged. "She's my science partner. We sit together," she said and Isaac pulled her closer to him. "Has she asked you anything about what you are?" Derek asked. "No, she just talks about regular school stuff. We're working on our science project today in a few hours, you could come with me and pretend to be my uncle or something and see if she reacts weirdly," Heather suggested.

"Alright. If I can stand then," he added and sighed. "You'll be able to stand in the next hour," Deaton said and he nodded. 

-

Isaac sat down and looked at Heather. "She partnered with you, right?" He asked and she nodded. "Yeah I was sitting by myself and she sat next to me," she said and he nodded, looking down. "Isaac, look up at me and stop biting your lip," she said and he pulled his fang out, licking at the blood and sighing. "I'm sorry," he said. "It's fine. They aren't going to kill me, okay?" She said, holding his hands. "They could," he said. "But they won't. I won't let them and you won't let them. The others problably won't, either," she said and rested her head against his chest. 

He wrapped his arms around her protectively, kissing the top of her head. 

"Don't be worried; Most of them will," he murmured after a few minutes. "I know. That's what worries me." "Why?" "I don't want anyone to die for me. At least if I die everyone else will be safe," she whispered, closing her eyes. "Don't says that. If you die it gets your power and will destroy all of us," he said. 

She whimpered and he looked down at her, frowning. "Are you okay?" He asked. She let out a choked sob and he kissed her forehead, hugging her. "Hey, it's alright, it's alright. No one will die exept the bad guys," he said and she shook her head. "No. No, someone's going to die, I know it. One of them will die, and it's my fault," she cried, fisting his shirt. He squeezed his eyes shut and rested his chin in her forehead, silent sobs racking his body. 

"I won't let you die," he whispered. "I'll try not to, but Isaac? If something happens, don't sacrifice yourself for me. If I die, you all have to kill the Addonexus before and can get my powers. No one else dies exept me," she said and he nodded, biting his lip and blinking furiously. 

"T-tell the others that n-no one dies exept you a-and they c-can't sacrifice th-themselves for y-you," he said and she nodded, texting them all.

-

A few minutes later they were all at the McCall house. "So we fight the thing but let you die if it comes to that instead of sacrificing ourselves?" Brenna asked, her arms crossed over her chest.

"Yes. Don't kill yourselves over me," she said and they nodded. 

"So you he should go, Tawny will be here soon," she said and they nodded, everyone leaving exept Derek.

The doorbell rang only a few minutes after everyone else left and Derek opened the door, smiling sweetly at the girl, Tawny, who looked away, her heart speeding up. He smirked and quickly smiled again when she looked up. "Would you like to come in?" He asked and moved out of the doorway. 

She walked in and sat by Heather, squirming around slightly whenever she felt Derek's glare on her back.

-

When tawny left Heather sighed, nodding. "She's the one who tried killed you?" She asked and Derek nodded. "She's definitely the one who tried to kill me."


	9. Chapter 9

Jacob paced across the room, shaking his head. "No, you can't. She strictly said do not sacrifice yourself for her," he growled. "I will of I have to, and I know you will, too. Even if she orders us to, I'm sure most of us are thinking the same thing. I'm just the only one saying it and doing it," she said and he shook his head. "No, no you can't. I won't let you," he said. "Really? And his will you stop me?" She asked. "I'll sacrifice myself for you," he said and the smirk faded off her face. 

"W-what?" She asked in a small voice. "You do it and I'll do it rot after you. If you die, I'll die too," he said and she shook her head. "I won't do it, I swear. You can't die," she said, tears forming in her eyes. "What about you? Do you think it'd be okay for you to die?" He asked. "I'm nothing special or anyth-" "Yes you are! You are my everything, I'd be lost without you! You can't. Do. It," he growled, scowling. "You'd miss me?" She asked. "Of course," he said and she smiled, hugging him. 

"I'd miss you, too," she whispered, nuzzling his neck.

He turned her head and kissed her deeply, slowly pushing her onto the bed. She kissed back and tugged at his shirt, looking st him with neediness in her eyes.

He pulled away and tugged their shirts and pants off. He locked the door and walked back laying down next to her. He kissed her and started rubbing her clit, opening her.

When she was stretched enough he lined himself up and pushed in, thrusting in and out quickly.

She gasped and fisted the sheets, leaning up for a kiss. He kissed her back deeply as his thrusts became choppier and uneven. He climaxed and gasped out, his claws coming out and sinking into her hips. She winced and let him finish, sighing contently when he finished and pulled out. 

"Sorry about that," he said and she shrugged. "It's fine. Remember, it'll heal," she said, flashing him a grin. 

He smiled back and kissed her softly, closing his eyes and wrapping his arms around her. She pull the covers over their bodies and sighed, falling asleep to the steady beat of his heart. 

-

Derek woke up to a loud clatter coming from the kitchen. He jumped up and ran downstairs, seeing a note taped onto the table. 

Derek,

I have your stupid human.

Master has given me orders to kill him whenever I want to.

I'm kind of in the mood now...

Come find us, you know where we are.

Sincerely,

Tawny

 

Derek growled and pulled his jacket on, running into the forest.

-

He stopped and called Isaac and Scott when he got close to where she still couldn't hear him and told them to bring the others but stay out of sight.

They responded and said they would and he walked to where she was waiting.

Her poison coated claws hovered above his neck, centimeters away from the flesh. Derek's eyes flashed when he saw that Stiles already had tons of bruises and cuts. His breath was ragged and he was barely holding his eyes open. "D-Derek, leave me here. S-she'll kill both of us if you stay," he gasped out and she clicked her teeth. 

"Now, don't give away our secret like that. I know your other wolf friends are here waiting. Tell them to come out," tawny smiled and Derek growled. "You guys heard her," he said and they walked into sight, steering clear of Derek who looked like he was ready to slash anyone's throat, enemy or not.

"Leg. Him. Go," Derek growled. "I guess I could. But then again, what would the fun be in that. Just like the fun in having only one person minutes away from death, if we bring it," she said and a second later Isaac had dripping claws preparing to take down his entire stomach and throat.

He whimpered as Scott stepped closer. The one holding him placed the claw tips on Isaac's neck, grabbing it but not breaking the skin. "I suggest you back away," he growled and Scott took a step back. Isaac sighed as the claws pulled away from his skin. He looked around and saw half the group was pinned and the other half was standing infront of them, looking extremely worried. 

Hannah was staring at Heather who was pinned by a tall, skinny male who was running his claws up and down her stomach and neck. Logan was being held back by Jacob as they both saw Lexa being pinned by a tall female. Since Lexa was smaller and younger, the female could easily break the skin, and kept her claws further from the skin, bringing slight relief to them. Jacob turned around, still holding Logan, as he heard Brenna scream. 

She was pinned by a male who was staring at her stomach in horror. His claws had already broken through skin and they stared at the hand, which claws were still in her stomach, that had blood soaking her shirt. She gasped weakly and her eyes rolled back as he pulled out and dropped her, perching on the tree. 

Jacob ran over to her and looked at the others. The other minions had left when his claws went through the skin and they knew he would be punished. "The poison won't kill her but she could get in a coma," Derek said and Jacob gulped thickly and looked at her pale face. 

Her lips were a shade of dark red with a blue tint and her chest was rising and falling slowly. She fluttered her eyes open and coughed up purple-black blood. "Please don't die," Jacob said, tears falling down his cheeks. "I won't. I promise," she said and closed her eyes. 

Jacob picked her up and they ran to Deaton's office, hoping they'd get there fast enough.


	10. Chapter 10

"She's going to live," Deaton said as they set her on the table. He got a cup of purified water and got a dropper and put some water in it. 

He held it over her wound and looked at Jacob. "Don't hold her hand. If you do she'll problably claw all the way through it," he said. "Why?" Jacob asked, backing away. "I said problably. I need to know if it's the type of poison that does that," he said and dropped one drop of water on it. 

Brenna screamed out and started shaking, white foam forming in her mouth. "What's happening?!" Jacob asked, wincing as she clawed his arm, drawing blood. "She's seizing. Don't worry, it'll pass soon," he said and put a few more drops of water all over it. 

"Take her shirt off," Deaton instructed and Jacob bit his lip. "She doesn't like people seeing her shirtless," he said soflty. "Do you want her to live or not?" Heather asked and Jacob sighed, carefully pulling her shirt off. She stopped shaking and whimpered, looking up at him. "'M c-cold," she whimpered and pressed herself to his body. 

"S-s-so co-cold," she said, closng her eyes. "It's a mix. Part is kanima poisoning, I don't know what the other part is but I do know that it reacts to water badly and it only works when the maker wants it to," Deaton said. "So if the Addonexus suddenly decided he wanted to kill her he would? Can't you get it out of her system?" Jacob asked. "I got most out. The rest is the kanima part, all it would do is paralyze her," Deaton said. "So she won't die?" Jacob asked. "She'll be fine," he said and Jacob looked at her, smiled, and kissed her softly. 

"If she can't walk just wait a few minutes, the poison will wear off," he said and Jacob picked her up, carrying her to the house.

-

"Y'know, I don't think any of us ever stay at the other houses," Lexa said and they nodded. "It's because my mom works all the time and doesn't really care," Scott said and she nodded again. 

"So, the guy who cut me got punished?" Brenna asked. "Yeah, I can hear it. It's horrible, I mean, I know he hurt you but it's terrible," Heather said, shaking her head. "What are they doing to him?" Brenna asked. "Since he can make his bones come out and use them as wepons they're doing stuff to make them come out and them cutting them off," she said, squeezing her eyes shut. "They're growing back so they're just cutting them off over and over," she said. "Oh my god," Brenna whispered and Heather buried her face in Isaac's chest, trying not to cry. 

"It's absolutely horrible," she spat. "We have to help him."

"Help him? He almost killed Brenna," Jacob said. "Weren't you guys watching?! She was struggling and since their claws are really sharp and they were on her they broke the skin. It's Brennan's fault this is happening!" Heather yelled.   
"My fault?! It's my fault?! It's Derek's fault for getting with that stupid human!" Brenna argued. "Whether it was Stiles or a werewolf they couldn't have broken free, they were fucking paralyzed!" Heather snarled. 

"Then maybe it's your fault! If your aunt had actually killed you you would be dead and we wouldn't be here! If you just stayed in that fucking hole you were buried in for 10 years we wouldn't be here right now!" Brenna snapped and Heather growled. "What're you gonna do to me?" Brenna asked, smirking. "Brenna, stop it," Jacob whispered. "Why? She can't kill me, I'll heal," Brenna said and Jacob shook his head, stepping back. "Heather, she's not worth it," Isaac whispered. "I fucking heard that!" Brenna snarled. Heather growled as her fingernails turned to claws and her arm bones broke through the skin. 

She jumped at Brenna and buried her claws in her neck. "I don't think you'll heal if I break through the lungs!" She snarled and Isaac pulled her back. Brenna gasped and Jacob ran over to her. He glared at Isaac, holding Brenna. "Keep your fucking demented sister away from her," he growled. "This is our house! You go to where your supposed to live!" He yelled and Jacob nodded, picking up Brenna. "Fine. Don't try to find us," he snarled and walked out the door. 

"So they aren't going to Stiles's house," Hannah said. "Good, they're crazy," he said. "You really think Heather should have done that?" Isaac asked. "Sure. Brenna had no right bringing that up and saying those things," stiles said and Heather sat down, staring at her hands and arms which were covered in blood.

"I had no right to attack her," she murmured. "She was being mean. I mean, yeah, you problably shouldn't have stabbed her throat but you were right to attack her," stiles said. "He's got great logic, doesn't he?" Isaac asked sarcastically and Scott nodded.

Heather got up and went to the sink, washing off the blood. 

"Jacob can take care of her and protect her, she's fine. She should've listened to him," Derek said. "She hates me now," Heather said. "She'll get over it," Isaac said. "I'm gonna go take a nap," she said and went upstairs. 

"So, do you have any idea when this 'Addonexus' will attack?" Scott asked Derek. "Yes. The full moon gives him more power, like us, so he'll attack the full moon," Derek said. "How are you sure?" Isaac asked. "I talked to one of the minions," Derek said. "And by talk do you mean an actual conversation or did you just fuck them until they told you?" Stiles asked. "No, I actually had a real conversation this time. Of course I didn't talk to them!" He said and stiles nodded. "That's what I thought," he said.

"So he'll attack on the full moon, which is tomorrow?" Scott asked. "Yes. Tomorrow night, and we need to be ready," he said. 

"If you need to be ready, you might need a few extras," someone said and they all turned around to see Peter and Cora on the staircase with three other people.


	11. Chapter 11

"Who are they? Some people you saw and decided to bite or werewolves you just found?" Scott asked. "I found them," he said and they smiled. "I really don't think we need this many people," Derek said. "Just because they'd be outnumbered quite a lot? No, some of the minions can take on three at a time and kill them all, I'm sure you don't have enough," Peter said and Cora nodded. "He's right. We saw them training. We saw the Addonexus, too. He can problably take on eight," she said.

"Great, we're screwed," Isaac said. "If they can take on three Heather could problably take on four or five, maybe six," Derek said. "If she's trained. Go get her, we need to train her," Cora said and Isaac nodded, running upstairs.

He opened the door and saw Heather sitting on the bed, staring at the wall. "Heather, they want to train you so you'll be ready on the full moon to fight and stuff," he said and she nodded, walking out the door.

"You coming?" She asked. "Yeah. Just gotta do something real quick, go without me," he said and she nodded, walking downstairs. 

He shut the door and looked at the mirror. He took his shirt off and cringed, pulling at the skin on his jutting ribs. He leaned against the wall and slid down it, covering his face and sobbing.

-

A few minutes later the door opened but I sacs didn't notice. Scott frowned when he saw Isaac's shirtless torso shaking as he cried into his lap. Scott crouched down next to him and wrapped his arms around him, kissing the top of his head. "What's wrong?" He asked and Isaac buried his face in Scott's chest, breathing rapidly. 

"H-how can you love me?" Isaac whispered, laying his cheek on Scott's chest. "Your amazing, how could I not? How could anyone not?" Scott asked. "My mom didn't," Isaac said, sniffling. "Of course she did," Scott said and Isaac shook his head. "No, she didn't, she didn't want me, I was a mistake. She killed herself, Scott. I made her kill herself," he cried. "But you said when your aunt, when your parents got back from wherever they went they both helped you," Scott said. "Neither of them helped me, Scott. They helped Camden and cleaned heathers body and tried to bring her back. Then they got rid of my aunt becasue she killed Heather. They hated me enough, so she killed herself and them my dad beat me, saying it was my fault. Then it got even worse after Camden died." Isaac said.

Scott kissed his head again, holding him closer. 

"You didn't make her kill herself, Isaac," he said. "I'm so fat. They said I was so fat and I still am," Isaac said. "No you aren't. It's a mental disease. It's all up here," Scott said, lightly tapping Isaac's head. "To me you're perfect."

Isaac closed his eyes and sighed, squirming around to get comfortable. 

Scott picked him up and moved the the bed, pulling the sheets over them. "Take a nap and rest up so you'll have plenty of energy tomorrow night," Scott murmured and Isaac nodded sleepily, falling asleep in Scott's arms.

-

Isaac woke up and sighed, going to the bathroom. He looked down at his stomach and poked it. He fell back and pushed his head on the wall, wincing in pain. He groaned and slid down the wall, writhing around in pain. Scott jolted awake and ran over to him, crouching down and looking at him. "What happened?" Scott asked. "I don't- I don't know," Isaac panted and arched his spine, screaming and rubbing his head against the floorboards. "Where does it hurt?" Scott asked. "E-everywhere," Isaac gasped out and grabbed Scott's leg. His claws came out and buried themselves in his leg, making Scott wince. He pushed Isaac's sweaty curls off his forehead and placed a kiss on it. 

"What's happening to him?" He heard Heather asked. She ran to them and sat by Scott, rubbing Isaac's chest. Scott had grabbed Isaac's arm and started sucking out some of his pain, but not enough to kill either of them. Heather closed her eyes and let her claws sink in to Isaac's chest. Her fingers turned black before the black purple color spread to her arm and disappeared. 

She took her claws out and helped Isaac sit up, wetting some paper towels. She placed them on his chest and wiped the blood up, Scott rubbing his arm soothingly. 

"What happened?" Heather asked. "I-I dunno. I went to the bathroom and them I felt this pain run through my whole body, liked thousands of swords were stabbed through me," he said and Scott grabbed his hand. "Maybe the minion ther had you pinned did something to you," Scott suggested and Isaac shrugged. "Maybe," he said and leaned on Scott. Heather stood up and walked out, shutting the door quietly behind her.

-

Danny opened his eyes and sat up, seeing Ethan sitting next to him and looking at him. "About time you're up," he said and Danny chuckled. "So um, I'm gonna be out tonight," Ethan said and Danny sighed. "If you're doing a werewolf thing just tell me, I don't like when people don't trust me," he said and Ethan nodded. "Sorry," he apologized.

"Why are you with me? You love Isaac so much, and I can tell you hate me, whether it's love hate thing or not, I know you hate me for not trusting you. So why are you with me?" Ethan asked. "I made a mistake. I gave him up, and he hates me now. But he has Scott anyways, Scott can protect him better than I can," Danny said. "Be right back," Ethan said, getting up. "Where're you going?" Danny asked. "To talk to somebody. I'll be back in an hour or two," Ethan said and walked out the house, running to the McCalls.


	12. Chapter 12

Ethan rang the doorbell and growled impatiently. Heather opened the door and bit her lip, sighing and shaking her head. "Scott, Ethan's here to see you?" She yelled. "I'll be there in a minute!" He called back. "How did you know I came to see him and his do you even know my name?" He asked. "I know everything. Now sit down and wait. And don't touch anything!" She said and ran upstairs.

Scott came down seconds later and glared at Ethan, sitting infront of him. "The Isaac thing is just a trigger, right?" Ethan asked. "I guess. The feeling is fading, but I still love him like a brother," Scott said. "Okay, because Danny said he made a terrible mistake by getting rid of Isaac for me and now that Isaac has you he doesn't need him anymore," Ethan said. "I'm really just comforting him," Scott said. "Have you guys fucked at all?" Ethan asked. "No. We did shower together a few times but that was mainly becasue sometimes he gets like, really attached to you and you have to do everything with him. Whenever he remembers his family," Scott said soflty. 

"Is Isaac in a stable condition to where I can talk to him?" Ethan asked. "I think, I'll go see," Scott said. Ethan nodded and sighed, looking at the ceiling and waiting.

-

A few minutes later Scott and Heather came down with Isaac, sitting down by him infront if Ethan. "Is she your sister?" Ethan asked, pointing to Heather, and isaac nodded. "She looks almost exactly like you. It's kinda scary," he said. "Says the former twin," Isaac murmured. 

Ethan bit his lip as he remembered holding Aidens dying body and shook his head, blinking back the tears. 

"So um, Danny talked to me this morning and he said that he made a mistake in choosing me over you," Ethan started. "Damn right he did," Isaac mumbled and Ethan raised an eyebrow. "What was that?" "Damn right he did," Isaac said, louder this time, and Heather and Scott bit back thier laughter. "Anyways, I agreed and he said that um, that if you would have him or just maybe talk to him," Ethan said. "Okay. Sometime before tonight, though," Isaac said and Ethan nodded, getting up and leaving. 

-

Danny knocked on the door and looked down, sighing. Isaac opened it and bit his lip, letting Danny in. "So um, where's everyone else?" Danny asked, putting his hands in his pockets and sitting on the couch. "They're at Derek's house," Isaac said, sitting next to him. "Okay, good. So first of all, I'm sorry for pushing you away for Ethan, I shouldn't have done that. And um, I'm sorry for not always being there for you. I know you needed someone and now you have tons of people. So many of them care for you, so I just thought you didn't need me any more," Danny said. "Danny-" "Let me finish. Please," Danny begged and Isaac nodded. 

"I um, you've been with Scott and Heather a lot," he said. "In all fairness, Heather is my sister, and Scott was just comforting me," Isaac said. "So you guys never?" "No. God no. He's like my brother, I would never," Isaac said. "Okay. Will you give me another chance? I mean, y-you shouldn't, you've given me way to many I don't even deserve another,I didn't even deserve the first time you actually got with me," Danny blabbered and Isaac rolled his eyes, pressing his lips on Danny's.

Danny closed his eyes and kissed back, pulling Isaac closer to him. 

Isaac pulled back, smirking, and looked down. "That's for all the times you ignored me," he mumbled and slid off the couch, unbottoning Danny's jeans and pulling his cock out. He placed his lips on it and started quickly bobbing his head up and down.

Danny grabbed Isaac's hair and moaned, bucking his hips up. When he got close to releasing isaac pulled off, putting Danny's hard on in his pants. "That was for all the times you were with Ethan. All the times you betrayed me," Isaac sad and Danny groaned, rolling his head back. 

"I'm sorry," he apologized. "I'm even now, don't you think?" Isaac asked. "Yeah. I mean you can still do all the teasing if you want to, god knows I deserve it," Danny mumbled and Isaac bit his lip. "I think I'm good for now," he said and leaned in, kissing Danny roughly and slipping his tounge in. 

Danny moaned and kissed him back hesitantly, pulling him closer. 

They slowly pulled away and Isaac looked at Danny's face, smiling softly. "Will you have me back?" Danny asked and Isaac nodded. "Yes. I'll take you back," he whispered and rested his head on Danny's chest, sighing happily.


	13. Chapter 13

Isaac pulled his head back and sighed, looking at the setting sun. "I have to go," he said and Danny nodded, getting up. "Be safe. Don't get hurt," he said and walked out the door. 

Isaac ran to Derek's and opened the door, seeing everyone else waiting. "About damn time," Hannah mumbled. "Hey, I was forgiving Danny. Why are here? You and Lydia need to go protect Danny," Isaac said. Hannah sighed. "Fine," she said and her and Lydia walked to Lydia's car, driving away.

"Is everyone ready?" Derek asked and they all nodded. "Hey, it's okay. You guys out up a good fight for omegas, you have no reason to be afraid," Derek said to Logan and Lexa and they nodded. "So where are we fighting them?" Scott asked. "They'll be here in no time," Derek said and heard a window smash. "That'll be them," he said and growled, turning wolf. 

The minions walked towards them slowly, smirking, and the Addonexus walked behind them, looking around. "Pitiful," he said and they growled, atascking them.

Heather jumped on the Addonexus, growing her long fang out. She buried them in his neck and he screeched, attempting to throw her off. She raked her claws, which were now full of kanima poison, down his back. He fell on the ground and she clawed at his chest, making the poison flow to his heart. 

He gasped out as he eyes turned cloudly and he took his last breath. "You bitch!" One of them minions screamed and lunged at her. She gasped as she was shoved back. She heard Brenna scream out and saw her standing infront of Heather, her shirt torn and blood flowing out. 

Jacob snapped the one he was fighting neck in half and walked over to Brenna. Heather sat up and scooted over to Isaac, who wrapped his arms protectively around her. 

All the other minions had fled or were laying dead on the floor. The other wolves changed back and walked around Jacob and Brenna, watching sadly. 

"No. No, Brenna, get up, you're gonna be fine, c'mon, wake up," he whispered. "You promised you wouldn't sacrifice yourself. Brenna," he whined and rested his head on her chest. He let out a loud, broken sob and Heather cried into Isaac's shirt. "She fucking promised," she muttered, growling. "You fucking promised me!" She yelled and Isaac pushed her head into his chest, calming her as she screamed and cried.

Jacob shook his head and turned around, Logan and Lexa comforting him. 

"Somebody call Hannah," Isaac said, throat tight and Scott nodded.

-

A few minutes later the door opened and Hannah let out a strangled cry, running of to Brenna's cold body. "No!" She screamed, tears running down her face as she cradled Brenna's body. "No!"

Scott touched her shoulder and she grabbed his legs, sobbing.

A few seconds later Lydia and Danny walked in, taking in the scene. 

"Hannah, Hannah stop it, you're going to hurt your throat," Scott said and she screamed more. "No! She can't be dead! No!" She cried and collapsed onto the floor, Brenna's blood soaking her clothes and face. "How did this happen?" She whispered. "She sacrificed herself for Heather," Scott said. "Even though we all told her not to," Jacob reminded, staring down eomotionlessy at Brenna's body. Danny crouched down by Isaac and Isaac shrugged.

"I'm fine. Go comfort Ethan, he needs someone," Isaac said and Danny looked over, seeing Ethan staring eat her body and trying not to cry. "He's thinking of his brother," Lydia said softly. "Remembering what it was like, holding his dying body. Knowing how hard it is for Jacob."

Danny hugged Ethan and Ethan smiled sadly, walking over to Jacob and patting his shoulder. "How did you do it? His did you keep living?" Jacob asked, his voice tight. "I have no idea. I don't think I did. I survived, but I didn't live again. She was the only one left, wasn't she?" Ethan asked and Jacob nodded. "The only one left who told me they loved me every night, the only one who was fine and not suprised by my breakdowns," he said and Ethan hugged him, closing his eyes and crying. They said down the wall and comforted each other, holding each other.

"How do you sleep? Every time I close my eyes I see her body there. Cold. Bloody. Dead," Jacob said. "Take a bunch of sleeping pills, I had to do they for a few months," Ethan said. 

"What was Jacob? Sexual preference?" Isaac asked and Logan sighed. "He was bi. He head a boyfriend before Brenna and he um, his fate was the same as hers. He sacrificed himself for the alpha, Jacob, and wasn't dying but was in so much pain and agony, Jacob killed him. He begged Jacob to," Lexa explained. "Like Derek," Scott said soflty and Derek glared at him.

"Where'll we bury her?" Hannah asked. "By Boyd and Erica," Derek said and they nodded, quietly leaving to their own houses.


	14. Chapter 14

Heather plopped onto the bed and groaned into her hands, covering her face. 

"It's not your fault, you know that," Isaac said softly, rubbing her shoulder. "I know. I told her not to sacrifice herself for me, she didn't listen," Heather said, wiping her eyes and chuckling. "I just never thought she'd do it out of all people," Heather said softly. "We never thought Aiden would die for us but he did," Isaac whispered and sat by her, wrapping his arms around her and sighing sadly. 

"I need someone," Heather said. "You have me," Isaac reminded her and she shook her head. "Not like that," she mumbled. "I'll not let anyone touch my sister," Isaac growled, tightening his grip on her. "Are you kidding? I'm older than you and you lost your virginity when you were seven!" She yelled and he looked down, tears in his eyes. "Shit, I'm sorry," Heather said. "No, you're right. I shouldn't be so overprotective. Go do whatever you want," he sniffled and croaked up the bed, getting under the covers. 

"Isaac-" "Leave me alone!" He shouted and she nodded walking out the door. 

Isaac squeezed his eyes shut and sobbed, clutching the sheets. He looked up at himself in the mirror and frowned, tears streaking his face. He snarled at his reflection and extended his claws out. 

Making eye contact with it he wrenched his claws into his wrist, breaking the veins. His eyes rolled back in his head and he sighed, sliding down his arm to his shoulder and tearing them down his chest. He screeched and passed out, covering the sheets in his blood.

-

Scott and Heather looked at each other and ran upstairs, shoving through the doorway. Heather cupped her hand around her mouth and let out a muffled scream, collapsing onto the wall and sliding onto the floor, curling into a ball. Scott walked closer to Isaac and took his shirt off, looking at how fatal they were. "Heather... Heather you need to heal him," he whispered. 

"Why can't you take him to a hospital? That's what he needs!" She objected. "He'll be stuck there forever and they'll try to figure out want did it to him. Do it," Scott frowned and she got up, shakily walking over to her brothers unconcious, bloody, body.

She placed her claws on his cuts and light to traced down them, stopping at his heart.

She slowly pulled back and smiled when she heard him breathing. 

He opened his eyes and curled into a ball, hugging a bloody pillow. "I feel so dirty," he spat and bit the pillow, screaming. "I'm so sorry," Heather apologized. "It was true. Go do whatever you want to do," he said and she walked put the room.

"So um, we need to go to school tomorrow, unless you don't want to?" Scott asked. "I'm bored as hell here, I need somewhere else to get bored," he said and Scott chuckled. "Alright. And Isaac? Don't do that again, you scared the shit out of me, I thought you were dead," Scott said and Isaac nodded. 

"Promise?" "Promise."

-

The doors swung open and a tall man with black hair strode in, sighing and flicking his hair out of his face. "You, tommy, xerina, Kara, Sandra, lily, June, Laura, James, Vinnie, Parker, and Peyton need to go to the school. Befriend the wolves," the other person said and he nodded. 

"Oh, and Adam?" He asked and Adam turned around. "Yes?" He asked. "Don't hang out with tommy as much, it burns out the spark of interest they have for you," he smiled and he nodded. "Yes sir," he said and bowed before walking out. The room.

 

A/N: Adam and Tommy are based off Adam Lambert and Tommy Joe Ratliff.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll put the next book up in a few days


End file.
